1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly and an assemble method of the same, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having an insulative body mated with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,260, issued on Oct. 17, 2000, discloses a cable connector assembly comprising a main housing, a mating member, a plurality of mating contacts and a middle circuit board. Each mating contact comprises a soldering section for engaging with the middle circuit board. The whole mating contacts and the middle circuit board are received in the main housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,374, issued on Jul. 20, 2010, discloses a cable connector assembly comprising a connector and a cable with a plurality of core wires. The connector comprises an insulative body, a plurality of conductive terminals received in the insulative body, and a printed circuit board electrically connected with the conductive terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,379, issued on Jan. 26, 2010, discloses a cable assembly comprising an insulated housing, a contact module, a cable, and a printed circuit board. A plurality of conductive pads are formed on the printed circuit board. The conductive pad extends from a front portion to a rear portion of the printed circuit board, comprising a front end connected with the contact of the contact module, a rear end connected with the cable, and a connecting portion connected between the front portion and the rear portion. The front portion of the printed circuit board is disposed between the contacts extending out of the insulator of the contact module. The rear end of the printed circuit board is exposed out of the insulated housing.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.